supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Subjugation: A Supocalypse Story
by Brotrooper “Come on, grow faster. You can do it.” Raymond muttered. He hovered his hand over the leafy plant as warm, glowing light radiated from his palm. He had planted a potato into the ground a few hours ago, but its growth rate wasn’t going as fast as he wanted. By now the potato had is about the size of his fingernail. Had Raymond been more patient in reaching the town, the potato would have grown faster with ease. It was nightfall already, as the young man lacked proper shelter and food. The nights in this region were cold and unforgiving to most people who didn’t generate warm, rays of light from their very being. Luckily, Raymond was that special kind of person. A warm voice pierced the chilly air. It sounded as sweet as the Hot Chocolate that could have been so perfect for this kind of night. “Oy, Brightside. Don’t worry about the crops for now its getting late.” shouted Aki. The young man looked over his shoulder to find in the distance a young, eight year old girl calling out his name. She was waiting for him to leave the field. He softly sighed, as his work was done for the day. Stretching his back, Raymond looked upon the work and the glory he had made. A dozen acres of food, grown in just one single day. Bright potato leaves covered the ground like a sea of green, edging upon unto the horizon, waiting for their moment to be plucked from the Earth. The field was now ready to be reaped. Raymond would have taken a picture of his achievement with his Smartphone, if the town had running electricity. Too bad the most of the world was sent back to the Renaissance age, Medieval times at its worst. He was sure that there were remnants of the old world with all the luxuries he had when he was a boy, somewhere. “Brrr..its getting old!” Raymond got up from where he was sitting, and walked over to the fair child. Aki giggled as soon as she was lifted into the air and onto his broad shoulders. A smile gleamed on Brightside’s face. “Where do we go now, Aki?” He chimed. Aki pointed to the fire-lit meeting hall in the middle of town. Shadows and silhouettes of other survivors danced on the walls of other buildings. The sound of metal forks and ceramic plates clashing rang in the air. It was dinnertime in the quiet town of Podel. So the two willed their way into town, leaving the field of potatoes behind them. Aki tapped Raymond’s temple. “Ooh--Ooh! Mr. Brightside, could you tell me how the world became empty again?” “Again?!” chuckled Raymond. This would be the fourth time that he would have to tell the story about the Virus within the past week. “Yes, yes! One more time! Its such a sad story, but I forgot if there was a happy ending or not. Puhleeeeeeease?” Her soft voice became guttural when emphasizing that last word. “Alright, alright. Just one more time.” “Yay~~!” She hugged his face, as Raymond struggled to keep balance. This reminded him of the time his own father let him ride on his shoulders. How fond were those days. Raymond knew the Wastelands didn’t have the luxuries of the life before, but at least it had the necessities. However, he sensed that his simple life was going to change sooner than he’d like. “There are over thirty-four adults, twelve children, preside in Podel town, sir. It should be noted that they seem to be of the population who were never affected by the virus, not uncommon from what we’ve encountered already.” Exclaimed a Forest Green robot, to his superior. His right arm consisted of a large claw. He three optics, red and glowing as if telling a fatalistic warning. His voice was tense, fearing that his own usefulness has come to its end. ---- “Anything else?” asked Necromaster from behind his skeletal mask. He was a tall, monstrous being who towered, even upon his throne. His visage resembled death itself, surrounded by a host of homunculi praetorians. They were grotesque, hulking giants who smelled of rotten bodies and took the appearance of warped bodies contorted far beyond physical capacity. Their faces embellished perpetual sorrows and pain. At the tent’s door was the infamous Dynasty enforcer, Vigilance, who was another name to run away from really fast. “Well...their food supply is far above nominal levels than its state weeks ago. It’s only vegetation, however. Also, these people obtain water through distilling the nearby creeks. Their weapons are nothing more than mere shotguns and plinkers.” He looked away for a moment. “Err...The only one we must worry about is the Loner.” “What more this Loner’s abilities?” inquired Necromancer, using his refined raspy voice. “The town survivors refer to him as “Brightside”. That’s because the only known ability I’ve seen is that he’s been able to perform is to produce rays of light. His secondary ability is unknown to me. E-ever since he appeared a month ago, the town’s food supply has been excellent. It’s an average of nine-acres a day.” “Could you find anything else about him?” “No, sir. Had I lingered longer the town would have detected me.” The robot averted his sight from the Necromaster. “Hmmm...” The Necromaster paused, stroking his chin. With a simple heed, he could command Vigilance to dismember the automaton right now. Or, his homunculi could fuse him to their flesh as armor. But, there was more than enough information that what previous scouts have given. Perhaps this one was not as incompetent, and will serve as a wonderful pawn. “Very well. You are dismissed, Hermit Crab” “Thank you, sir.” He hurried out of the tent in a combination of both fear and respect, joining the rest of the fold. The robot never stopped to look at Vigilance, nor even dare to look at him directly. The gray-skinned enforcer already looked upon him with severe disdain. As quickly as Hermit-Crab left, Vigilance approached his master. His steps were heavy, and his physical build was barrel chested. Scars along his face and arms told tales of battles unspoken to many, and countless murders. An empty mug in his left hand dripped with the residue of black coffee. Vigilance often became testy when without caffeine. “Why must we keep weaklings like that bucket of bolts in our Organization?! They have no place among us.” Vigilance bellowed. Necromaster got up from his judgement seat. A long black cape followed his thin body. He was a thin being, but stood a head taller than Vigilance. Floating over to him, Necromaster placed his bony hands upon the enforcer’s shoulder. “Now, now, look at it this way, Vigil. We are like a clock. Every cog, and every gear has its place in this grand clock. Some parts are bigger than others. But each are all useful, serving one purpose as a whole. This is the philosophy of the Dynasty.” Vigilance acknowledged his wisdom with a simple nod. “So,” pondered Vigilance “What’s our next move?” “Our forces will need food. A wise strategist once claimed that food keeps an armed force fit for combat. Without it, they become chaotic and haphazard, worst of all: tired.” told Necromancer “Comrade Po-ta-to can only produce so much food within a day, and the campaign to the West Coast may take longer than expected. So, my plan is that we come upon the town within three hours. I must speak with the rest of the council upon this.” Necromaster passed by the gray monster. “Come my comrade, work is to be done and plans are to be made” He led Vigilance outside of the tent. Outside, were a congregation of Leader-kin waiting for their orders. At least fifty of them stood in several cliques around the camp which was centered around a large bonfire of bodies. Some sat by the campfires and told stories of their tragedies and survival. High councilman Agricolas walked with Stargazer, discussing of philosophy and power distribution among the Leader-kin. Night-Shift was training for a day that he must fight during the day, sparring with Dimensional Dendrite in a small circle surrounded by other brawlers. Chodesworth just stood in a corner somewhere, being a chode or something. Individually, each of them could be easily toppled by a loner or a dreaded ‘United Society’ member. Together, the Dynasty was a formidable force of justice and destruction. One by one, Necromaster summoned his associates back to the tent discuss their plans. And so, they all sat around in a circle: Brother Slaughter, Agricolas, Necromaster, and Mandible. Vigilance, stood by Necromancer’s throne. “Have we reached an agreement?” At first was silence, as they each of them looked at each other. Brother Slaughter, was the first to answer. He raised his hand in agreement with a devilish grin. Necromaster and Mandible joined in by the same sign, then Agricolas. All would agree, but Agricolas presented his viewpoint, calmly. “But what of the Hivemind’s opinion? Though I am not loath to kill, we all know Hivemind would not stand for such a massa--” “HIVEMIND IS A WEAK RULER” Brother Slaughter interrupted, spitting out fresh blood in fury, clenching his fists in fury. “HIS LEADERSHIP HAS ONLY PROLONGED THE ERADICATION OF THE UNITED SOCIETY. WE MUST ACT NOW!” “Aye, Aye!” shouted Mandible, yelling through both jaws. The tent was filled with the raucous and rage filled cries of the Council. Only the Necromaster’s charm could ale their woe. “It is obvious about what needs to be performed to day, gentlemen.” said Necromaster “We advance on Podel Town, within two hours. They will either join us, or perish.” ' '